


chiak goes outside

by MarsSamaDesu



Series: kokichi chronicles [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Other, chiak goes outside for once, chiak has no one, help me, im creepy i know, saihara is still emo and edgy and a sad kid, someone help him, the table comes back and is mentioned, the table wants revenge, this took me precious time i could use listening to nagito talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsSamaDesu/pseuds/MarsSamaDesu
Summary: chiak is fed up for kockitchy voring him and goes outsideshe brings sai-emo with herthe end
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka
Series: kokichi chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600219
Kudos: 6





	chiak goes outside

so.... welcome to the kokichi chronicles  
episode 2: chiak goes outside  
chiak is feeling kind of mad  
stay tuned for the next episode of dragon ball z-  
ok enjoy my syory this should have been in notes  
\-----epic nartrration end------

chiak was sitting inside with emo shuichi saihara the 3rd child that 11037 and 1041 adopted maybe  
they all dont look like eachother bcuz 1041 cheated on 11037 with 3 guys i guess

so chiak was sitting at her desk  
cockitchy was grounded for voring the table  
and voring everyone else

chiak was bored and she sorta like wnated to do somethin  
leon always beats his children and 1041 watches and sometimes he beats ehr too  
soo like  
chiak was fed up and sayak didnt want chiak to saty inside and play gaimu all day because she is a lazy girl

chiak was writing her story again  
her steamy self-insert  
after playing some rlcraft and dying because she is a nerd  
and camped inside a house wirth a motherfuckin dragon in ti

she decided to take sushi saihra with her because he needs to go outside ands stop being emo

chiak went downastirs and shouted to sushi

"sushi fucking get up u fucking emo bitchass"  
sushi was reading fanfiction of him and kaede

"shut up chiak im being edgy" he said

"you know what im going to tkae u outside with me u fucking mistake" chiak said and she was mad  
"u need to go outside for once in ur life sushi"

"but u never go outside" sushi said

"atleast i want to go outside" chiak fired back

"fucking fine can i atleast bring my waifu with me plesea"

"sure if it will make u get up" she said

and so chiak and sushi went outside with sushis girlsfriend kayayday akamatus

chiak and sushi decided to go to a restusbdbamnbdma or the place where u get food served to u or some shit  
chiak sushi and kayayday ordered food

when they went there they saw the waieters were mahitits and jailbait  
they were not waiters tho or atleast they thought

mommy tojo was the real waiter and she was nice  
chiak and sushi were shocked however  
when they saw

cockitchy oma!!! oh fucking shitpissohmyfucking god it's a plot twist

cpkitchy was voring the food cuz he bought the entire menu  
while jasilbait and mahitits were making out owowowowo UWUWUWUWUWUWUWUwU

"omg why is cockitdchy voring things" kayayday said  
"we have to get out" sushi said  
chiak was worried about jailbait and mahitits though

"ur food is kinda good mommy tojo" kokichi said  
so kockichi grabbd the table and he vored it enhaling it like the mukbangers do again  
"finally some good fuking food" he thought

he vored his entier tablee and mommy tojo had the wtf face  
"im doing a asmr muku-bangu table kiurmi" he explained

chiak was surprised!!!!!!!!!!! he vored another tbale like wtf is with him and talbes its not gonna be long until he do the skskskskksksks and i oop-  
she looked over at mahitits and jailbait

"hey lesbians stop kissing before you get vore'd" chiak said

chiak sushi and kayayday ran out of the place with jailbait and mahitits like the flintlock wood meme

mommy tojo stayed but then she committed strand of agony because she did not want to cook for cockitchy oma...  
the five survivors ran outside like mommy tojo during the first half of strand of agony

but then they realized  
cockitchy was no where to be seen and they breathed relief so like the five people were deciding what they should do 

"lets go to chick-fil-a" mahitits said

so they went to chick-fil-a and they ordered food there because they could not eat their food because cockitchyd id a vore

s olike mahuitits sat the fkuc down in a chair with waffel fries with hioyko and they ate some chiken burgers and shiz and food

adn sonia nevermnind was the cashier or sum shit

so cockitchy never bothered them yeah they had a good time the end

**Author's Note:**

> ok this work was less funny but still good shitpost ik now uwuwuwuuwwuw


End file.
